


I like it

by Cigarette_and_Gin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Canon Compliant, Chains, Confessions, Crack, Desperation, Dildos, Evil L, Gags, Gross, Humiliation, Kinky, L is honest, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Psychological break down, Sadism, Self Loathing, Sexual and verbal Abuse, Shame, Sickfic, Submission, accepting yourself, and, despicable fantasies, destruction and hate, dirty talking, malicious intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_and_Gin/pseuds/Cigarette_and_Gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t. L knew he shouldn’t. It was disgusting. It was in all sense perverse.<br/>It was forbidden, it was despicable, it was abhorrent.<br/>He just couldn't help it: L loved it.</p><p>L discovers his moral abyss. Kira suffers.</p><p>AN: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.</p><p>I am ashamed of myself... crack, sick and really kinky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... what to say?  
> It's really kinky and stuff, If you didn't read the warning: This is Explicit for a reason.  
> (always wanted to say this!! ;P)
> 
> So.. I kinda got crazy writing this, and I kinda have a really sick fantasy.. but I love it, so whatever X.x
> 
> And I know that in real life a person would die when they would do this, but this is my fic and in there nobody dies, so that's that. 
> 
> It plays rather cliché in the handcuffs arc.
> 
> ... enjoy xD

**I like it**

* * *

 

 

He stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about it. He was willing the image away with all his might but it was hopeless. L glanced to his side: Light was still sleeping soundly. Perhaps he could risk it…

He shouldn’t. L knew he shouldn’t. It was disgusting. It was in all sense perverse. 

But he just… 

When he thought about him, he just couldn’t… and Light was beside him. 

Right next to him. In a _bed_. And possible Kira. 

34% possible Kira, but L was sure, L was _certain_ even if every evidence pointed against him. 

He just knew it. 

 

And then the idea of Kira, beside him, sleeping so helplessly, so vulnerable… If he stretched his elbow just slightly to the right he would touch him…

L groaned and closed his eyes. There was no helping it. This battle was a lost cause and he knew it from the beginning. He couldn’t control himself before and now, with Light in chains, with _Kira_ in shackles in his _bed-_ it was futile. 

After one quick glance to Light, after all he really didn't want anybody watching, he slowly let his fingers trace down his body until they touched his growing erection beneath his pants. 

L grasped it roughly and began to slide the hard length up and down.

He gasped inaudible and relaxed into this exquisite pleasure. This was good…

But it wasn’t what he wanted. 

 

It wasn’t what he was so deep ashamed off, he denied it every time afterwards. 

Because he couldn't cope with the meaning behind it. 

Because he couldn’t analyze it like everything else he did.

Not this. Never. 

As far as L was concerned, his nightly activities never happened.

Only now, in the deepest darkness of the night, where nothing moves and nobody sees, only then could he allow himself to remember. 

To remember and indulge in it; surrendering; sacrificing; suffocating. 

 

Afterwards he hated himself, but he didn't think about that yet, because now he could _remember_.

L closed his eyes a second time, but unlike before where he saw the raw darkness of his eyelids, his vision was different. 

 

 

 

 

Now he saw a man. 

The man was in a dimly lit room, shining in a dirty gold with maybe the tiniest hint of red. The man was always in a different position but tonight he was on his knees and hands, resting upon a huge white bed.

His arms where stretched and cuffed to the bedposts, while his legs had two cuffs each. One was on his thighs going horizontal far off in the room, keeping his legs and his ass cheeks spread. While the other one around his feet was like the one around his arms, only backwards, kept his body in a painfully stretched line, torturing his skin. 

L went forward to the man and recognized more of the scene. 

The man had a gag, but a special one, a ball with holes in it that lead to high whistling sounds and thick salvia that flowed unresisting from his open forced mouth, down his chin- part of it staining the bed sheet, part of it went further down his chest. 

Needless to say, he was naked. 

 

L went another step closer and could now hear the man breathing and wheezing loudly, frantic, could see him squirming upon the silky sheet and could lastly see his red, red hair. The locks looked like blood atop the white silk, like a withering flower, splayed around the squirming head.

L couldn’t hold back the soft groan. 

 

Then he was there, standing behind the man, seeing the big vibrating dildo in the man’s ass. He saw the droplets of blood dripping down around the black plastic rod, which was fixated with a rope, that went down his thin, golden tanned thighs and marking it, to hold the giant thing in place. 

He could also see from this position the throbbing need of the man, bulging and straining beyond believe, pulsating red, but unable to come due to a silver cock ring. It went around the base of his dick, successfully squeezing him together.

It looked quite painful, and the man was seemingly getting more desperate with every lasting second. 

The man couldn’t even get an ounce of friction like rubbing his erection against the hard mattress, because of the chains holding him in place. 

In fact, the young looking man could do nothing, but squirm, and sob and leaking his spit. 

He was fixated, he was controlled, he was completely at L’s mercy. 

 

L groaned again aroused, his breathing speeding up and his fingers shaking with crushing desire. 

Slowly, oh so slowly he lifted his right hand up and brushed the tips of his digests against the mans lower back. The man gave a muffled cry and tried effortlessly to arch into his touch. 

L smiled. 

This feeling… this power… it was forbidden, it was despicable, it was abhorrent. 

It was absolutely marvelous.

 

 

„Hello, dear.“ He whispered and watched the following tremble with delight.

„Have you missed me?“ 

The head, the only thing moveable nods frequently. 

„Really?“ More nodding.

„I don’t quite believe you..“ The man froze. „After all you are what you are, _Kira_.“ 

The man shuddered. 

„A lying, cunning, heartless, _animal_.“

L smiled maliciously. 

 

„And you know that I am right. After all, you like how I treat you, don’t you? My little misbehaved pet.“

He traced Kira’s back upwards while simultaneously going up towards his head. „Even though I humiliate you, hurt you, treat you like the scum you are, you like it.“ 

L scratched him with a fingernail and the man whimpered. 

„Because deep down, you know that you deserve it. That you deserve every second of this pain, that the pain is a gift for you to redeem… even though, there is no pain in this world that would accumulate for what you have done. Nothing can.“ 

His fingers reached the soft red locks and in a sense of kindness he patted them. The man made a longing noise and leaned affectionate into the touch. L chuckled amused, ruffling his hair and enjoying his submissiveness. 

 

„There, there… look how desperate you are, Kira. Do you need me touching you this much?“ 

The man just rubbed more fiercely. 

„Yes, you can’t speak. How does it feel, Kira? Unable to speak, unable to do the very thing that differed humans from animals? For you and your golden tongue that you where so proud of… how does it feel to be degraded to this… _thing_?“ 

The man continued caressing himself through L’s hands. L narrowed his eyes, grabbed the red locks and bent his head upwards, causing a stifled cry. 

 

There they where. 

Caramel colored eyes, mixed with the deepest of red. Tears constantly flowing down, the leather gag stretching his mouth raw.

But his expression was the most exciting. 

This aching, pained and desperately needy expression all at once. The begging in his eyes, the self-righteous and prideful man destroyed, completely beaten, no hints of Lights little sneers or taunting glances that where screaming I-am-better-than-you, on his face. 

 

That was what made L’s arousal painful hard.

That was what made L want to hurt him, hurt him so much until he was screaming, suffering like hell, literally _dying_. 

 

 

„Look at you… you got yourself dirty.“ L pointed at the saliva. 

„Weren’t you proud of your flawless appearance? Look at you now: can’t hold it in your mouth like everybody else. It shouldn’t be this difficult even with a gag. Why don’t you try a bit harder? You are drooling, Kira. It’s disgusting. “

Light averted ashamed his eyes, his cheeks burning. 

„Yes, that’s what you are. A disgusting, horny, animal. Can’t even hold your liquids. Can’t speak. Can’t scream. And can’t think-“ 

He reached down and grabbed Lights needy erection, causing him to whistle loud and gasping while more tears streamed down his face. 

„- of _anything_ _else_ than your dick, you _slut_. Even when-“ 

He squeezed harshly and reveled in another agony colored wheeze. 

„-I am talking to you!“ 

 

L shouted the last words and _Kira_ crumbled under his hands, was trying to expose his neck in L’s grip in his hair, trying to make himself tinier than possible, be submissive, be weak, showing him that he was _good_ with all his might.

 

„I doubt that you deserve your reward today, Kira. You where this selfish, not even listening! All this bad traits… and here I thought I taught you manners.“ Light squirmed and cried, openly shaking his body as far as he could in his shackles. 

L raised one eyebrow.

„What? You think you are a _good boy_?“ He asked. Light nodded in his tight grip. 

„You think you deserve a reward?“ He nodded again. „But every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie, how could I believe you?“ 

The man’s eyes widened in fear and he shook his head, odd sounds coming out of his mouth as he tried to speak. 

„You want to show me that you mean it?“ L asked generously, his words layered with doubt. 

Light nodded again. 

„You really want to?“ He nodded again. 

„Well…“ L sighed. „I suppose I will give you a chance to proof to me, that you are indeed a good boy.“ 

He smirked devilish and stared into red eyes shaking with fear and arousal.

 

L turned and walked to the left wall which was covered with certain utensils. He looked everything once over and than grabbed his desired item. Then he walked back to Light and showed it to him. The boy froze, a tiny whimper escaping his throat while his eyes pleaded with all his might. 

It was delicious. It was gorgeous. L _loved_ it.

 

In his hands he held a fat black dildo, but he was bigger than the one already inside of Light, much bigger. Twice the size of a dick at least and much longer than one would be…  but the best thing of it was the hard spikes and knobs around it. Up to 5 centimeter he guessed. 

L looked up from it and into Lights eyes. 

 

„Sure you want to prove it? Do you really need it that much? Are you _that_ slutty? “ Light weeped and his hipped bucked while he tried to get away from the vibrator in his ass. Trying to reduce the stimulation.

He couldn’t. 

Light knew it. He would never get release until he submitted and was a good, good boy. L had trained him that much. And if L went away it could take days suffering until another chance. 

Light knew it. L knew it. Light still hesitated. 

 

L groped Light’s penis and made some slow sliding motion and Light trashed, simultaneously trying to get away and get closer, rolling his hips and struggling against the chains. 

„It will be painful.“ L said. 

Lights eyes where clouded with pure lust and agony.

„But you deserve no pain-free release.“ He fastened his pace. 

Lights eyes where a haze, there was no calculating, analyzing, no arrogant genius. 

 

It made L crazy.

That was Kira. On the ground. Wanting him. Wanting the one who hurt him. Who controlled him. Who _owned_ him.

 

He had problems to focus, but he couldn’t give in, not this early in the game. The fun had just started, after all. 

 

„Do you want to proof to me if you are worthy, slut?“ 

Light went still, breathing harshly and his eyes focused on L. L smiled kindly. Then Light nodded. Ashamed. Face flushed. Humiliated.

L’s smile brightened.

 

„Good.“ He padded his head.

„I am going to undo your gag and then you are going to impale yourself with this dildo, over and over smashing yourself down until I stop you. Got it, slut?“ Light nodded stiffly. Frightened. 

„Also, you will answer any question I ask you, with ‚I like it‘.“ The man nodded again. 

„Good.“ L grinned malicious. 

 

He undid the gag and Light instantly delved in the luxury of closing his mouth. Then L scooted to his ass, untying the ropes there and reaching between his cheeks. The vibrating dildo in the size of a slim dick made a slick noise upon extraction, leaving a throbbing hole back which was clamping on empty air, eager to have something shoved in it again. 

L laughed and couldn't resist putting three of his finger in the quivering slick tunnel, loving the moan and the tiny thrust against his fingers that the action fabricated. 

 

„You love this, don’t you? You love to be fucked.“ Light doesn't answer, simple reveling in the pleasure of something in him that doesn’t hurt. L frowned. 

„I thought you wanted to be a good boy?“ He scolded with a sharp, cold voice. Light jolted and turned his head as far as he could, giving him a sorry look. 

„I like it.“ He said.

L nodded, but wasn’t quite satisfied. He continued anyway, freeing Light’s chains until he could sit  normally, and move in every angle, his chains still dangling from his limbs. 

Light spilled again tiny sounds of bliss when he stretched his legs and cradled his arms to his chest, the relief obviously overwhelming him. 

 

„Kira.“ He said sharply. The boy jumped and looked up immediately. 

„If you can’t continue to impale yourself with the dildo, you fail. If you can’t keep yourself up in your position, you fail. If you touch yourself in any inappropriate way, you fail. If you can’t answer my questions, you fail. Begin.“

 

Light swallowed hard and accepted the dangerous looking, giant black cock with spikes and bulges on it and put it on a base wich was fixed on the bed. 

It clicked and then it stood vertical in the air, a thick hard plastic worm with spikes that intended to bruise and protect itself. 

 

L watched every movement of Kira closely, his breathing fastening as much as Light’s when he slowly lifted himself up on his arms.

Lights sobbed silently as he looked down on the monster rod, he trembled and bit his lips gathering his resolve. He quivered more and more as his fear consumed him, unable to move, but to exasperated to not move. 

Light positioned his hole over the black hardness, it retracting and seeking something hard, quivering in anticipation, _needing_ it deep within him, and he began to press slowly and winced in pain, when the spikes cut his fragil skin inside. He whimpered pitiful, hovering above it, not brave enough, not strong willed enough to go through with it. 

 

L shivered, his erections pre cum already staining his pants, and he was close, but he wouldn’t, not yet. 

He watched Light struggling and all he could think was: _Yes_. 

This was right, this was _good_. This was how it has to go. Warmth pooled inside of him, begging him for release but he restrained himself. It wasn’t enough yet. He hasn’t heard Kira scream. 

He gasped. His scream…

 

But Light was still hovering over the malicious thing, his face contorted in fear and also hatred, because his erection was still straining and throbbing, screaming for release, motivating Light to do anything, _anything_ for it.

And he wanted to, L saw it, he wanted to do anything, willingly, but Light couldn’t gather the courage, he descended another half centimeter cried and stopped. Not even the whole tip of it was inside.

„Light“ L said and only when he saw the surprised face of him, L realized he had called him the first time this night his name. Well it doesn’t matter. 

Kira _was_ Light, after all.

 

„Do you want to fail?“ Light sobbed and shook his head, apparently forgetting that he could speak, L thought smugly. Then L spread his hands and placed them on both sides of Kira’s shoulder. 

„I am a kind man, Light, and I will lend you a hand. But only this once.“ Light nodded and in his eyes shone gratefulness and it turned L on beyond believe. 

Light, _Kira,_ was grateful for helping him _impaling_ on a spiked dildo. 

It was so, so _indescribable_ _good_.

 

Shivering, L made eye contact and showed his emotions, let him know that he despised him, let him see how much he disgusts Kira and then he asked: 

„How do you feel when I look at you like this?“ 

Light’s eyes widened and he shivered but this time for a different kind of pain.

He tried to avert his eyes but L hissed and his gaze sprung right back to him. He struggled and bit his lips, but couldn’t escape the two black holes of hatred and Light cringed but then resigned, slumped. 

„I like it.“ He whispered and L’s smile was devouring. 

„Of course you do.“ He said icily and pushed Light downwards with all of his force.

 

Light screamed out the top of his lunges, his eyes blearing with water, his hands frantically searching for something -anything- to hold onto, finally finding L’s arms where he clamped down, so hard it made him bleed.

But L didn’t care, because Light was finally, finally screaming, and it was good, god so good, and he wanted more and he pushed harder. 

And as unbelievable as it was, the huge black penis wasn’t all in and he heard more sickening tearing sounds when he pushed and pushed, until there was nothing more to push into.

Light screamed and screamed, trashing, scratching, ripping him and L moaned, the sight was just _unbelievable_. 

 

 

Curious he looked to Light’s dick, and yes, he was still standing straight.

Lights ass was plastered against the metal base, masses of blood spilling from the connection. L prodded with his finger against the skin there and was rewarded with a higher pitched strangled cry between his screams. 

L laughed. 

He peeled his hands from Light’s shoulders and exposed his cock from his pants, freeing his uncomfortable restricted hardness. Light didn’t even notice, his eyes shut tight and his fingers clawing in his arms. He waited till Light screams became less violent and decreased to pitiful sobbing and crying. 

 

Then he said: „You like to feel pain, don’t you?“ 

Light didn’t open his eyes. „I…I l-like it.“ he sobbed hoarsely. 

„That’s good. Because I like you in pain.“ He shuddered. 

„Very much.“ He whispered. 

 

„And“ L drawls, „your dick is my evidence. Because it is still, after this much pain, so hard, so _needy_.“ He touched Lights penis and he screamed again, this time with a desperate agony. 

„You like it when I touch your penis, right?“ „I-I like it.“ He gasped.

L pumped his member and Light trashed. 

„You like it when I stimulate your member, right?“ „I like it.“

L pressed his tumb against the tip of the penis. Light yelled again and involuntary rocked his hip against his hands and then shrieked hellish, for it moved the pole inside him. 

„Therefor if you like your penis to be touched, and like pain, we must combine it, don’t you agree?“ Light weeped in despair. „I… like it.“

L laughs. 

 

„I knew it. You really would do anything to get off. You are a whore, do you know that? The sluttiest whore on the planet. And you like to be treated as one, don’t you?“

„I like it.“

L smiled. 

 

„I know. And you know it too.“

He pressed his thumb again hard on the tip.

„You just needed somebody to tell you.“

He squeezed his dick once, then let it go, receiving a needy whimper which let his penis throb deliciously. Then he smeared his hand in the blood streaming out of Light body wetting it efficiently. He brought the soaking hand again down on his erection earning a startled cry and one shallow thrust which stopped abruptly. 

 

„I will pump you, Light.“ He said and Light opened his eyes to give him a hopeful unbelieving look. L grinned. 

„And I will release you… when you complete your task. Each thrust will earn you one pump.“ Horror dawns upon Light's face, all his hope shattered. 

„You know you will like it Light. You deserve it, and you like it rough. Isn’t that right?“

„I like it.“ he choked, almost inaudible. 

„Then what are you waiting for?“ L asked innocently, delving in the waves of pleasure seeing Light completely broken. 

He nodded miserable, then put his arms on L’s shoulder for better leverage. He flopped his head down, but L would have nothing of that.

„No. I want to watch your face.“ 

Light complied. 

 

With his ass on the ground he slowly lifted himself up, revealing more and more of the black cock. He tried severely times to hide himself but stopped midway, so that L had a wonderful view of Light's pained face.

When he was all out his lip was bleating heavily in trying to muffle his scream, Light’s nails digging deep into L’s shoulder. 

„Good.“ L whispered and pumped him once, devouring the view of Lights beautiful arch and his long neck exposed. „Now, down, slut.“ 

 

Light stared at him distressed, his eyes blurry from the pain and then seemed to gather all his strength and pressed himself down again, this time with one go all the way down to the base, screaming in agony but holding his position nonetheless. 

 

L pumped once and Light got up again, and the down, and then up, and then L said:

„Do you like it?“

And Light said between thrusts and pulling up, between screams of torture and unbearable pain:

„Yes, I like it.“

 And L said: „I want you to say it every time you thrust yourself down, show me how much of a whore you are, riding yourself on a dildo and liking it.“

 And Light cried and said: „I like it“ thrust. „I like it.“ thrust. „ I like it.“ thrust.

His thrusts got more desperate each time and L said „Harder.“ 

And he did, because L also pumped him harder and that was what he needed after all. 

 

After some time, Light lost all fear of the pain and focused solely on the goal, crying, shouting „I like it!“ and relentlessly fucking himself on the stick, pounding it frantically in his ass over and over again.

And then L said: „What are you?“

And Light looked at him, like he had taught him, sobbing and penetrating himself, and yelled: „I am a whore!“

„And what do you like?“ „Pain!“ He gasped.

„Because?“ „I deserve it!“

L smiled. „Good boy.“

And then he removed the cock ring and Light screamed far the loudest this night and spilled semen all over L, arching his back and thrusting in ecstasy in L’s hand, still impaling himself upon the dildo.

It was utterly beautiful. 

 

 

When Light was spent he slumped down, unable to move even a finger, less to lift himself off the rod in his ass. His eyes closed and L knew he would had gone to sleep if he had not roughly shake him awake by pulling him up and out of the stick. 

Light whimpered adorably and pressed at him thankful, curling up against him, fully exhausted.

„Are you not forgetting something?“ L scolded but there was warmth in his voice, he was really quite pleased with him. Light eyes snapped fully open and he looked down at L’s straining, throbbing member. He swallowed loudly.

„It’s okay, whore, I will do the work this time.“ 

And Kira sighed in relief. 

 

L laid him gentle against the mattress, spread his legs and sinked finally in the warm, wet, greedy hole that engorged him easily und fully.

Light gave the sweetest whine, it must be almost unbearable to have something in him again, but when he thrusted quite violently into him, Light curled his arms and legs around him nonetheless and closed his eyes, didn’t protest and obeyed like the good trained _pet_ he was. 

 

Light laid beneath him, enduring his relentless fucking even in the greatest pain, saying no word of protest, seeking his comfort and gratitude and thus be, completely and utterly,  _his_. 

 

L came: fucking in his hole, and saying his name. „Kira.“

 

 

 

 

 

And then his eyes fluttered open and his hands pumped him desperately and it felt so god damn good, and his back arched in his orgasm and he sputtered inaudible words and than slumped back into his mattress, spent and happy. 

Totally engulfed in pleasure, till- realization. 

 

What he had done. What he had thought. What he wanted to do. What he wanted to do with Kira. _Light_. 

He never had thought him a sadist, but there was no denying it now.

 

Burning shame crashed down upon him, making him immobile, making him want to vomit, making him want to hit himself again and again, until he forgot everything, until he would never remember and never did anything like this again because it was disgusting and insane, and brutal, he was brutal, and sadistic and perverse and he enjoyed it, in fact enjoyed it to much, and he was crying now and buried his face in his hands, because god: what had he become? 

How could he ever call himself justice, if this was what he truly wanted?

How could he judge Kira, if he wanted to do the exact same?

If he wanted power over him, making him obey him, making him lose, _judge_ him!

He was despicable, totally hopeless and fuck! He would never be the same, and he hated himself, he hated him so much, and-

 

„Why are you crying after you masturbated?“ A voice asked.

 

L froze. No, no, no, no… please, no. 

He looked up and saw in familiar caramel colored eyes, but without red in it.

„I.. I.. because it is despicable.“ 

He stumbled confused and -still couldn’t look away from these beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Light scowled.

„Sure, masturbating whilst laying next to another person isn’t particular nice.“ He shot him a nasty look.

„But it is natural.. you shouldn’t think about it to much, it just happens sometimes.“ He looked at him „And fantasizing about persons and situations that are a bit dirty is completely normal too, if that’s what you where referring to.“

 

L swallowed dryly. Like always, Light hit the nail on the spot. He didn’t hear, did he? No, no, he didn’t.

 

„Yeah… I suppose you are right.“ he mumbled quietly.

Light stared at him intensely now, an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

„Who did you think of?“ He asked and his tone was curious and layered with something else, something L couldn’t quite decipher. 

L averted his eyes, his cheeks burning, teeth biting his lips. Shame and disgust dripped through him like ice, devouring every cell and leaving a mass of self loathing.

 

„You.“ He whispered and gasped afterwards, not intending to spill his secret. 

Still he couldn’t help himself and glanced at light who faced him shell shocked and frozen.

Then, his cheeks tinted pink wich lead fast to a full force blush and he stuttered. L watched amazed, he never would have guessed the real Light could be able of this kind of emotion.

 

„You like me?“ he asked quietly.  

 _I like Kira_ , he thought. „Yes.“ L said, and it was no lie. 

„Well..“ Light said and glanced at him shyly. „Maybe we could do what you fantasized about, sometime…?“ He blushed a tad more.

L’s eyes widen. Light… could he… like him… too?

 

 A malicious grin split in the dark, red hair whispered on white silk and long fingers trembled.

 

„Yes.“ L said. „I would quite _like_ that.“ And he meant it, till deep down in his barest of cores.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... some explanations if you like to read :) :
> 
> Well, I know there are a lot fics out there where L really hates Kira and only likes innocent Light, but in my eyes that's bullshit.  
> I think L is really fascinated of Kira because they aren't really opposites, but Kira just went one step further ahead of him. He symbols what L could have become, and if there where no Kira to entertain him, maybe would have. That's why, in my opinion, L is bored of Light, who has nothing in common with him and is only interested in the idea of him being Kira. 
> 
> So in this fic, L tries to hate Kira because he know he should, but can't because Kira is the only one who understands him and L can sympathize with him.  
> And upon this contradiction and the whole power battle against Kira, L's own cruel and sadistic motives surface and he wants to dominate Kira.  
> That's his honest self. And he wants to fuck Light, of course.^^  
> And, thus it is totally justified that I wrote a fick about this!! Really! Totally! 
> 
> And please note, that in the ending he accepts his evil/true self and plans to work with it... I don't say poor Light, because I think he deserves it... I am really screwed o_x°°
> 
> Also, this is my first Death note fan fiction. o.o (and kinda first adult fic in english)
> 
> Thank you for reading...
> 
> If you are as perverted as me and liked it, please comment and say I am not alone T.T


End file.
